


Edge Me Along

by Silas_Writes



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas_Writes/pseuds/Silas_Writes
Summary: ANONYMOUS WHISPERED: Shance or shklance. Edging please?





	Edge Me Along

Pale wrists struggled against the cuffs holding them to the headboard. Keith panted, his skin crawling with his impending climax. A dark hand gripped the base of his cock, squeezing just so. The fire growing in the pit of his stomach died. Pretty tears gathered in his black-violet eyes, his voice cracking on his groan of frustration. Lance smirked down at him, his thrusts slowing down to a grind. Keith’s breath hitched on a sob. **  
**

Shiro leaned over him and pressed gentle kisses over his face, “C’mon, baby. What are you supposed to do?”

“C-count,” Keith rasped.

“What number was that?” Lance asked.

“S-seven,” a tear slipped down his cheek as he whimpered, “P-please let me cum. I need to cum.”

“What d’ya think, Shiro?”

Shiro hummed in mock thought, sucking a hickey onto Keith’s collarbone. Keith squirmed, “Please, Shiro! I-I’ll be good.”

“Hmmm,” Shiro pulled away from the bruise he inflicted, steel soaked eyes drinking in the panting mess they’ve made of their boyfriend. A smile twitched at his lips, “One more. Trade with me, Lance.”

Lance slowly pulled out of Keith, getting out of the way. Shiro settled between Keith’s splayed legs, stroking his cock teasingly before nudging it inside of him. Keith’s back arched as he moaned and pushed his hips down onto Shiro as far as he could. Shiro immediately set a brutal pace as Lance put his mouth to good use. The hot, warmth engulfing Keith’s cock had him throwing his head back in ecstasy even as it made his body wind back up like a music box, his muscles trembling.

Keith couldn’t help but feel that, maybe, he would die before his gorgeous, asshole boyfriends let him have his sweet release.


End file.
